Leave Me Alone!
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: It is Tetsuya Mayuzumi first day of high school. After having a bad last year of middle school he is looking for a fresh start with his brothers. Once he gets to the school he sees some people he never wanted to see again. Especially him.
1. Prolouge

A/N:

Me: Hello everyone! This is my second Kuroko No Basket story.

Youta: It's a pretty cute one. Some what.

Emiko: Depends on your view of this.

Me: Yes but I like it. Hopefully you guys will too.

Emiko: Well this is the prologue of the story.

Youta: And we hope you enjoy it and review it.

Emiko: Give us some feedback about it. What did you like? What didn't you like? What you think you'll see? Or what you think will happen.

Me: We'll we should let you read. I hope you find it interesting. Thank you for reading, CiaoCiao!

Chihiro, Shogo, Tetsuya -Mayuzumi brothers

Seijuro and Taiga -Akashi brothers

Reo, Shintaro, Atsushi - Mibuchi brothers

Shuzo, Ryota, Daiki -Nijimura brothers

* * *

Prologue:

In the streets of a nice normal neighborhood there lived three teenage boys. The oldest is named Chihiro Mayuzumi, who has silver hair that goes up to his ears and grey eyes. The middle child is named Shogo Mayuzumi who also has silver hair but has dark grey eyes as well as being taller than his older brother. Yet the youngest child named Tetsuya Mayuzumi has baby blue/teal hair and eyes while being the smallest of the three. The Mayuzumi brothers live alone with the occasional visit of some relatives but they live alone.

"Tetsuya wake up its your first day of school and we must fix that hair of yours it's so messed up." Chihiro comments as he sees his little brother wake up.

"Wha?" Tetsuya yawns as he opens his eyes seeing his oldest brother.

"Wake up, school is going to start in an hour and you need to get ready." The oldest scowls as he leaves Tetsuya's room to go wake up the middle brother.

Once Chihiro left his room, Tetsuya gets out of bed and starts to change from his pj's to his uniform. He sighs as he looks at his hair seeing it all up as usual.

"I really hate my bed head." He finishes changing and goes down stairs to the kitchen where he sees both his brothers eating.

"Good morning Chi-nii-san Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya greets his brothers before he sits down and eats.

"Mornin' crazy hair." Shogo smirks as he loved making fun of his little brothers hair.

"Good morning Tetsuya. I'll fix your hair after we finish eating." Chihiro says as he continues to eat.

"Thank you Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya smiles knowing he could count on his brother to help him with his hair. He seriously did not know why he had such crazy bed head.

"Aww can't you leave it like that. It will be fun." Shogo snickers but then, "Oww!" He goes in pain.

"There's no way I'm letting Tetsuya go like a smart ass like you Shogo. I should have never let you put on those stupid fucking earrings either." Chihiro glares as his dark side starts coming out.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Sheesh don't need to get pissed at me." Shogo mumbles the last part not wanting to get in so much trouble.

"I'm finished eating Chi-nii-chan." Tetsuya says trying to draw attention away from Shogo knowing he hated their older brother mad.

"You didn't eat enough. Come on you won't grow if you don't eat. You don't want to stay short forever." Chihiro says as he urges Tetsuya to eat more since his brother always ate too little except for his vanilla milkshakes.

"Hai." Tetsuya eats a bit more trying to make Chihiro's mood lighten up.

Once they finished breakfast Chihiro makes Shogo do the dishes as Chihiro and Tetsuya go to the bathroom to fix the baby brothers hair and brush their teeth's.

"It's a new year and a fresh start for you Tetsuya. I expect you won't make the same mistake as you did in your last year of middle school." He comments as Chihiro takes out the brush and starts to brush Tetsuya's hair.

"No I won't make that mistake ever again. But please no more violence from you. I think you scared him a little to much." Tetsuya replies as he closes his eyes.

"Well he deserved it. Either way Shogo helped as well to get that bastard back." He smirks remembering at what had happen.

"Oh that thing with your ex oh yeah that was hilarious. I swear he was going to piss his pants." Shogo enters the bathroom as well as he starts to brush his teeth.

"It still wasn't very nice." Tetsuya mumbles as he finishes brushing his teeth.

"What he did was really messed up too." Chihiro continues to fix Tetsuya's hair. "He deserved everything we did to him."

"But hey that guy is history! We won't ever see his sorry ass again." Shogo smirks and continues his mouth washing.

"Thank you both. It really means a lot." Tetsuya smiles as he hugs both his brothers who hug back.

"But hey if you want me to introduce you to some guys I know a few who are available." Shogo winks as he jokes earning him a hit in the head. "Oww I was kidding!"

"Oh I know I just felt like hitting you." Chihiro starts to brush his teeth while Tetsuya goes to get his brothers bags as well as his own so they could leave. When he enters his room to get his bag he spots three photos coming out from under his bed. He picks it up and froze. One picture was of him and his ex laughing and smiling at the park while the other was him and his ex best friend at the arcade and the third was him, his ex, and his ex best friend at the courts.

"These must have fallen off when Chi-nii-san and Sho-nii-san cleaned my room of his stuff." Tetsuya whispers as he hides them in his pillow case. He knew he shouldn't keep the photos but it didn't feel right to throw it away. Once he's sure it's safe, he goes downstairs and waits for his brothers to notice him.

"Damn the little guy takes to long." Shogo mutters.

"Or he's here and we just can't see him." Chihiro looks carefully as he spots Tetsuya in front of Shogo.

"It's not nice to forget me Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya says calmly as Shogo jumps a bit.

"Stop doing that?!" Shogo grabs Tetsuya's head and squeezes it. Not hard of course but still.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I have low presence." Tetsuya says unaffected by his brothers reaction as its happen many times.

"You and Chihiro have low presence! I swear dad married mom as a ghost sometimes." Shogo ruffles Tetsuya's hair.

"Hey don't mess up his hair or you'll be the one brushing it." Chihiro warns as he grabs his bag from Tetsuya's hand and he opens the door.

In the Akashi limousine

"That was very nice of you to give us a ride, Sei-chan." Reo Mibuchi says. Reo is a tall lean guy with long black hair and dark green eyes. He has two younger brothers named Shintaro and Atsushi. Shintaro has green hair and eyes with black framed glasses as well as being the second tallest. Atsushi has long purple hair and eyes while being the tallest out of the three brothers as well as the youngest.

"It's no problem Reo-san. The sky is very cloudy and rain will fall upon us soon. I wouldn't want you three to get wet and miss school." Seijuro Akashi says to Reo. Seijuro has red hair and red eyes but most swear his right eye turns yellow when mad. Besides being shorter than his younger brother, he has an aura of command. Taiga Akashi has dark red and black hair with red eyes. Besides being taller than his brother he is younger than Seijuro by two years.

"I'm surprise your coming to this school Taiga." Shintaro says as he holds his lucky item, which is a baby blue flower in a glass jar.

"Hey I'm good enough for this school!" Taiga defends.

"Oh but I thought you were going back to America because of what happen last year." Atsushi comments as he eats some chips.

"Plans change." Taiga looks out the window with a pout.

"Hmm well it's good that you'll be joining your big brother Taiga-chan~." Reo winks at Taiga who just smiles back awardly.

"Well we know Taiga won't repeat what happen last year. Will you Taiga?" Seijuro raises an eyebrow to see if his brother would defy him.

"No besides he won't go to this school. Well that's what his brother told me." Taiga sighs.

"He said that?" Reo was a bit surprise since he knew the younger brother of his friend would follow but what Taiga said could also be true.

"Well yeah but I'm not sure. I kinda forgot." Taiga blushes a bit with embarrassment.

"I see your still an idiot." Shintaro fixes his glasses as Atsushi laughs a bit.

"Well we will just have to wait and see. I have a feeling this will be a very eventful school year." Seijuro smiles as he looks out the window seeing the clouds get darker before they reach the school.

In the basketball gym

"Very good." Shuzo Nijimura claps as he walks towards his brothers. Shuzo has black hair and grey black eyes. He is the tallest, and oldest, out of his brothers by a few inches. His brothers are Ryota and Daiki. Ryota is the second oldest with yellow blonde hair and golden eyes. He has an earring in his left ear and is a bit too happy. Daiki is really tan with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. He has an attitude sometimes even though he is the youngest but second tallest. Currently they were practicing their basketball skills so Aomine can join the team.

"Daiki more power in your drive if you want to enter first string. Ryota pay attention to your surrounding. It's best to stay on top of that if you want to continue to be in the first string." Shuzo tells them as they wipe their sweat off.

"Shuzo-niicchi we should get ready. Class is going to start soon." Ryota smiles at his brother.

"Ah that's right. Then Daiki, remember what we talked about at home?" Shuzo asks as he looks at his youngest brother. Daiki just looks away.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. It's not like he's coming back." He says with a monotone voice.

"Well it's a new start so it will be okay Daikicchi. Just try not to repeat last year. Plus I heard that he is coming." Ryota giggles.

"What? Who said that?" Shuzo looks at him with confusion.

"Well I ran into his brother the other day at the jewelry store. Remember, I bought those really cool-"

"Get to the point." Daiki growls.

"So mean, okay well he told me that he was coming to this school. Apparently he changed his mind or something." Ryota smiles.

"Well if he is or isn't coming I want you to not repeat last year. You don't need that in your life. Just focus on school and basketball." Shuzo tells Daiki with a stern look.

"Yeah yeah can we shower now?" He asks.

"Yeah go on already. I want you two out and changed in ten minutes." Shuzo orders and he grabs their things. The two go on and head to the lockers to show and change. Shuzo looks out the windows to see the clouds forming.

"I need to talk to Seijuro. If this is all true then this year will be...amusing." He heads to the lockers to wait for his brothers.

"Phew we got here in time." Shogo smiles as they enter the school auditorium just as the rain came.

"Yes we did now let's sit down and listen. Oh Shogo today you will be eating with us so we can show Tetsuya around." Chihiro says as they find a spot at the end.

"Chi-nii-san Sho-nii-san you don't have too. You can spend time with your friends." Tetsuya says as he sat in the middle of his brothers.

"Nonsense, we will take care of you today." He starts to read the pamphlet and scheduling.

"Yes Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya nods as he looks around. His eyes widen as he sees a familiar face.

"Ah here are our seats." Reo says as he, Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Taiga sat in the front row. Taiga sighs and slouches in his seat.

"Why do we have to be in the front?" He asks.

"Because I am the student body president, Reo is the Vice President, and Shintaro is the secretary. We need to give our speeches to the new students. Now sit up straight." Seijuro chuckles.

"I'll block the people behind me."

"Sit up Taiga. They can see. I made sure of it."

"That's creepy you know." He says sitting up before he hears a crunch sound.

He and Seijuro look to see Atsushi eating a bag of chips.

"Really? This early?" Taiga asks.

"Reo-nee-chin gave them to me so I can behave." Atsushi says with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't talk while you eat, nanodayo." Shintaro says as he sighs.

"Hai Shi-nee-chin." He continues to eat his chips.

"Oh? Well look at this Sei-chan." Reo says as they all look at the direction where Reo was looking.

"So he is here." Taiga whispers to himself before he saw someone else.

"They're all here. Well I was right about this being a very eventful school year." Seijuro chuckles.

"As always you are right about everything, nanodayo." Shintaro says pushing his glasses up.

"Alright go on and sit down you two. Ryota stop flirting with those girls." Shuzo says as they sit in the middle.

"They're just so nice. Look they even gave me chocolates." Ryota smiles as he sits down.

"How about sending a busty one my way." Daiki smirks before getting hit. "Ow! What was that for?!" He growls rubbing his head.

"No reason." He smirks as he starts to read a basketball magazine.

"Liar." He growls.

"What was that?" Shuzo smiles to sweetly.

"Nothing big brother." Daiki quickly says making Ryota laugh.

"Aren't you excited Daicchi, your first year of high school." Ryota smiles with too much joy. "Oh it will be so great to see you everyday and then we will be in the same team!" He starts to ramble on and on about other things.

"I should have gone to a different school." Daiki sighs as he looks around. He spots a familiar face. His eyes widen as he tried to calm his voice and body down.

"Tetsu."


	2. Chapter 1 Hello

Chapter 1

Once the assembly finished and all the speeches were made they all start to head to their homeroom.

"I swear I saw Tetsu! He's here!" Daiki practically yells at his brothers.

"Even if Tetsuya was here he wouldn't want to see you." Shuzo sighs. "Besides I don't see him or his brothers. Well I'm really looking for Shugo since he's the best one to spot."

"Hmm I don't see Shugocchi either." Ryota says as he looks around. "Ah but I see...Taigacchi? Hey Taigacchi! Seijurocchi! Reocchi! Shintarocchi! Atsushicchi" He waves his hand.

Taiga hears an annoying familiar voice. "Can we just ignore him?" He asks with a groan.

"Now Taiga they already saw us so we might as well go talk. Besides me and Reo-san have our homeroom with Shuzo-san, you have homeroom with Daiki and Atsushi, and Shintaro and Ryota have the same homeroom as well." Seijuro says as they walk to the Nijimura  
brothers.

"Great just great." Taiga sighs as he glares at Daiki who glares back.

"Great Bakayota they're coming." Daiki growls.

"Behave Daiki. I don't want a fight and that's final." Shuzo says as they stand in front of them.

"Shuzo-san glad to see you. How was your summer?" Seijuro asks with a smile.

"Shuzo-chan you look as handsome as ever. What did you do this summer?" Reo asks.

"Very good. We went to the country for practice in the club." Shuzo smiles. "And how was your summer Seijuro? Reo?"

"Oh we just had a blast at the beach for the summer." Reo smiles. "Atsushi found lots of good treats so he was calm."

"That's very good of him." Shuzo says.

"We went to America for the summer again." Seijuro says.

"To visit your mother right? How is she?" Shuzo asks.

"Very well, thank you. She's happy and that's all that matters." Seijuro chuckles.

"Yes well we better get to class. Ryota don't bug Shintaro." Shuzo says.

"I never bug Shintarocchi!" Ryota says acting as if he was offended.

"You always bug me." Shintaro growls.

"So mean." Ryota fake cries.

"Come on Ryota lets just get to class. Goodbye everyone." He starts to walk with his lucky item.

"Ah wait, Shintarocchi! Bye bye everyone. Daikicchi be good!" Ryota ran after Shintaro.

"Well he's in a good mood." Reo chuckles.

"Reo-nee-chin my chips are gone." Atsushi whines as he finished his chips.

"Here don't waste them all before lunch okay." Reo gives him a bag full of junk food.

"Hai~" He grabs the back and starts to take some snacks out.

"How about we all go lead you to your homeroom." Seijuro suggests.

"Wait I have homeroom with him?!" Daiki points at Taiga.

"Don't worry I'm not happy about it either." Taiga growls.

"Now both of you enough. What happened last year is in the past. Both of you can either hate each other or not just don't start a fight." Seijuro says with a cold voice.

The two just look away, not happy one bit.

"Atsu-chan watch over them and make sure they don't fight okay." Reo says.

"Okay." He says with his mouth full of maiu-bo.

"Let's just go." Shuzo says as they walk to the homeroom.

"He is here. You guys told me he wasn't going to be here." Tetsuya looks down as they walk to his homeroom.

"We thought so too. I guess he changed his mind." Shogo says. "Don't worry if he tries anything I'll beat him up."

"Maybe you should have gone to a different school." Chihiro sighs. "It doesn't matter anymore. We'll make sure he stays away from you. All of them will."

"Hai." Tetsuya clenches his fist not wanting to cry.

"Well it's not like they'll be in your homeroom. You are way smarter than them. You will be fine." Shogo smiles. "You're smart baby brother."

"Not as smart as you or Chi-nii-san. Or else everything that happened last year wouldn't have happened." Tetsuya sighs sadly.

"Hey you are smart. He took advantage of you. That is not smart at all." Chihiro says. "Now here is your class. They will give you your schedule and you head to those classes okay. When you're going to your next class message us your class list and we  
will be at your last class before lunch."

"Yes Chi-nii-san." He smiles. "Thank you both."

"It's nothing. We'll see you later." Shogo smirks as he was about to ditch class when Chihiro grab's his shirt.

"I'm going to take this one to class. See you in your third period, Tetsuya." Chihiro and Shogo hug him before they leave. Tetsuya sighs before entering, noticing that no one notices him. He sat at the last desk next to the window as he takes out his  
book and starts to read as he waits for class to begin.

The group started to walk to Daiki's, Taiga's, and Atsushi's homeroom. Seijuro sees Chihiro and Shogo leaving the class room and a small baby blue teen going in.

'This is going according to plan.' He chuckles to himself as they reach the room. "Now behave Taiga and don't cause trouble."

"Yeah I know." Taiga says looking at him.

"Very good. Head to the cafeteria and some students will tell you where to go." Seijuro explains to him which Taiga just nods.

"Daiki in lunch go to the gym we were practicing in. I'll have your lunch there." Shuzo tells him. "Behave and if you fall asleep in class I'll punish you."

"I know. We went over this." Daiki grumbles.

"Atsu-chan I'll meet you in the cafeteria too. Some people will meet you there to tell you where to sit and your food will be there." Reo smiles.

"But I don't like listening to people who are weaker than me." Atsushi pouts.

"Please for me," Reo asks, "and maiu-bo."

"They'll see me right?" He says instantly seeing his brother nod.

"Alright go on in already, all of you." Seijuro says before he, Reo, and Shuzo leave to go to their homeroom.

"Don't think I've forgotten about last year Daiki." Taiga growls.

"Piss off." Daiki growls as he opens the door.

"Ah Tetsu-chin." Atsushi says as he spots Tetsuya and walks to him. He puts his bag of junk food in Tetsuya's desk before sitting down in the desk in front of him. "Tetsu-chin I thought you weren't coming to this school."

"Hello Atsushi-kun and no I wasn't going to come but I was informed that a few people wouldn't be here but I guess they were wrong." He explains not even looking at the direction of Daiki and Taiga.

"Tetsu." Daiki whispers.

"Tetsuya." Kagami does the same.

They both look at each other and growl. They both start to walk to Tetsuya who just ignores them.

"Ah Reo-nee-chin gave me all this so I would behave in class but he said I can't finish them all before lunch." Atsushi was telling Tetsuya who listens to him.

Daiki pushed Taiga before looking at Tetsuya.

"Tetsu." He says when he reaches Tetsuya's desk. "Long time no see."

Tetsuya just ignored him. "How was your summer Atsushi-kun?"

"Ah we went to the beach and I found lots of good snacks." Atsushi says happily as he talks about his summer.

Daiki growls before he gets push by Taiga.

"Tetsuya hey it's been a while." He says.

Tetsuya ignores him as well.

"He doesn't want to talk to you guys." Atsushi says. "He wants to listen to my story."

"No one wants to listen to that." Daiki says as he glares at Taiga. "Look Tetsu we need to talk-"

"Akashi-kun Nijimura-kun please I am talking to my friend. Can you now leave us alone? Thank you." Tetsuya says not even looking at them.

"But-" They both start when the teacher came in.

"Alright all of you take a seat." The teacher says as they all sat down. Daiki sits on the desk next to Tetsuya while Taiga went to sit in front of Daiki.

"I am your homeroom and P.E. teacher, Riko Aida. You may call me Aida-sensei. I am also the boys basketball coach so those of you who will try out its next week on Monday." She says as she takes out her roll book.

"Now today we are meeting here only for homeroom but if you can see out the window it's right next to the P.E. area. If you misbehave in my class you get to run a lap. The more you misbehave the more laps you run. Obviously there's a limit to how many  
laps you can run, so if you run five laps it's to the principles office after that fifth lap." She smiles making almost everyone scared.

"Scary teach." Taiga mumbles to himself.

"Scared Taiga." Daiki smirks at him.

"Am not." He growls at him as they start to argue in whispers.

"Now I will take roll call. You say here when I call your name and you will tell us what career you want." She says. "First off Akashi...Taiga? Akashi Taiga."

"Here ma'am." Taiga got up.

"Your brother is Akashi Seijuro right." She smiles.

"Yes ma'am." He says.

"We'll go on and tell us what you want to be in the future."

"Well a fireman would be a cool job to do." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Very good now I expect big things from you." She smiles as she continues the roll.

"I expect big things from you." Daiki says in a mocking voice to Taiga making him mad.

"Shut up." Taiga growls.

"Mayuzumi Tetsuya." She says.

"Here." Tetsuya says but of course no one heard him.

"Hmm? Mayuzumi Tetsuya?" She asks looking around.

"Ah Tetsu-chin is here Aida-sensei-chin." Atsushi says as Aida looks at him with confusion.

"And where is he?" She asks.

"I'm right here, Aida-sensei." Tetsuya says as he had to walk in front of her.

"Ahhh!" She screams as other were shock and surprise about their ghost classmate. She looks at him and realizes something.

"Your brothers are Mayuzumi Chihiro and Shogo right?"

"Hai." He says.

"Ah yes Chihiro did the same on his first year of school. You both have very low presence."

"Hai. Sorry for scaring you Aida-sensei. It was not my intention for that." He bows.

"It's alright now why don't you tell us what you want to be in the future." She says as he rises.

"I would like to be a teacher for younger children." He says before sitting down.

"Very good." She says as she continues roll. "Mibuchi Atsushi."

"Here." He says getting up as he munches on chips.

"Your brothers are in the student body right." She says smiling as she wasn't scared of his size.

"Reo-nee-chin and Shin-nee-chin? Yeah they're really smart." He says as others snicker about how he called his brothers.

"Alright and what do you want to do in the future?" She asks.

"Hmm pastry maker." He says as he sits down and continues to eat.

"Very good. Oh and during P.E. you won't be allowed to take those snacks." She says.

"Reo-nee-chin says I can." He says.

"Well I am older than your brother and I'm the teacher here. You can't eat your snacks during P.E." She says.

"I'm telling Reo-nee-chin on you." He grumbles as some students laugh.

Aida sighs before continuing. She then got to a certain name making her chuckle.

"Nijimura Daiki."

"Here." Daiki says lazily.

"I assume you'll be joining your brothers on the court." She says.

"Yeah."

"Very good. I accept the best from you in class and in basketball."

"Good luck with that." Daiki smirks.

"Now tell us what you want to be in the future."

"Either a professional basketball player or a cop." He says before sitting down.

"Very good." She says before continuing the roll.

A few minutes later she had finished.

"Well Taiga I want you to pass these out to your classmates. It's their schedule so make sure it's to the right person." Aida says.

"Yes ma'am." Taiga gets up and starts to pass them out. When he gets to Tetsuya's he gives it to him kindly. When he gets to Atsushi, he gives it to him like normal but when he gets to Daiki's, he basically shoves it at him. Daiki growls and trips Taiga  
making him fall to the ground as the students laugh.

"Daiki run a lap!" Aida yells as Taiga got up. He finishes passing the papers just as Daiki grumbles and goes outside. He runs the lap and went back inside.

"Now then you have some free time while I got talk to the second coach. Stay here until the bell rings." Aida says before leaving.

"Tetsu-chin what's classes do you have? I have English, homeroom, math, lunch, cooking, biology, and P.E." Atsushi says as he looks at the smaller teen.

"The same as you." Tetsuya says as he shows him his schedule.

"Then you'll be my partner for all the things we do." Atsushi smiles as he eats his snacks.

"What a coincidence, we have all have the same class." Taiga says as he shows the two his schedule.

"Hmp well at least I get to be with Tetsu." Daiki smirks. "Who will be my partner like always."

"Leave me alone." Tetsuya says in his monotone voice.

"Tetsuya we really need to talk." Taiga says.

"There's nothing to talk about." Tetsuya didn't even look at him.

"Tetsuya please, look I'm sorry I was a horrible best friend. I should have never done that." Taiga tells him. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Leave me alone Akashi-kun." Tetsuya says.

"Tetsuya please. Give me another chance." He looks at him.

"No." Tetsuya says.

"Tetsuya, I want my best friend back. Please. Let's work this out."

"You should have thought about that when you guys did that last year. I'm done with both of you. Now leave me alone."

"Tetsu you gotta believe me. I only want you." Daiki reaches for him before he feels a pain on his cheek.

Tetsuya slapped him right across his face. He has tears threatening to fall. "Both of you just leave me alone and stay away from me. You both caused enough damage already. I won't allow you two to hurt me like that. I'm never ever forgiving you both."  
Tetsuya quickly disappears.

"Great. You made him leave!" Daiki growls at Taiga.

"Me?! You! You made him leave! You were the one who had the idea! You never loved him." Taiga growls.

"I do love him. I have always loved him. And it was your idea! You just wanted to hurt him." Daiki growls before they felt two big hands on their heads.

"You both hurt him. You both were horrible to him. You two don't care about him. If you did you would leave him alone." Atsushi glares at them. "You guys humiliated him not only in front of his friend but in front of the school. I'm surprise his brothers  
didn't do worse to you Daiki-chin. The only reason they didn't do anything to you Taiga-chin is because you left right after."

Taiga looks down. "I need to make this up to him."

"Eh? No you need to leave him alone. He doesn't want to forgive you. He never will. Tetsu-chin is stubborn. Now leave him or I'll make you." A dark aura surrounds Atsushi as Daiki and Taiga know he only gets like that when someone takes his snacks or  
when his friends get hurt. Mostly his snacks though. Atsushi let's their heads go and leaves as he goes to find Tetsuya.

"I'm not giving up on him. Tetsu is mine Taiga. He'll love me again and you'll be out of the picture." Daiki glares at him.

"No. I'm getting back my best friend. And you know what? I'm asking him out. I've always loved Tetsuya. You were just in the way." Taiga glares as a spark of electricity goes between them.

"I won't lose to you." They say atthe same time before walking out.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Ahh I wonder what will happen next. Will they succeed? Will Tetsuya forgive them? Who knows!

Youta: Well shouldn't you know?

Me: Nope!

Emiko: Making this up as you go along?

Me: Yup! So if you guys have ideas or suggestions you guys can tell them to me!

Emiko: So with that said you guys can review too. Hehe

Youta: Or not.

Emiko: Please do.

Me: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Who knows what will happen next to Tetsuya. Review, Favorite, and Follow please! Ciao Ciao.


	3. Important Message

I've been gone for a while due to getting used to college and all. Since Thanksgiving break and Winter break are coming I've been writing my stories. I will be updating my two Kuroko no Basket stories on either Thanksgiving day or Black Friday, which if you don't know what that is it's basically everyone goes shopping for deals at malls and stores but it comes with a lot of violence. I also have a new story for Kuroko no Basket as well so that might be posted this week too. Since I'm working on new stories for Kuroko no Basket right now, if I post a new story I'll post the prologue and the first chapter of the story too so you can get two chapters. So I am going to try a schedule where I will post a chapter for one or two Kuroko no Basket stories every Saturday. If I post it a day earlier or later it's because I had homework to do or I needed to be somewhere and didn't either have time to post or posted it early so I wouldn't forget. The only time I won't post is on December 9th due to having final's week on December 11-14, so on December 16th I will probably have two or four new chapters for Kuroko no Basket. Also I made a poll on which anime should I do a fanfict for in my page so if you have any ideas or like to vote then please do so. If you don't see an anime you'd like me to write about then message me about it and we'll talk. I will close the polls the day before New Years Eve which is December 30, I'll announce the anime that won on New Years Eve which is December 31, and on New Years which is January 1st you will get a new story. Have a great day and the new chapters for all my Kuroko no Basket stories will be uploading this week so I hope you enjoy and please vote.


	4. Chapter 2 Struck

Chapter 2

Shogo sighs as he was bored. His teacher left them for free time since he has to talk to the first coach. He looks out the window seeing his friends ditch class. He feels his phone vibrate and he looks. He see's that Tetsuya sent his class schedule. "So he has math last. I'd probably get there first since I have math too."

"Ah Shogocchi! There you are." Ryota calls out as he sits next to him with Shintaro right behind him.

Shogo rolls his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk to you." Ryota says.

"Correction. He wanted to talk to you. He dragged me along." Shintaro tells him as he pushes his glasses up.

"Same thing." Ryota smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me that your brother was going to be here? We would have never brought Tetsuya in if we knew he was here." Shogo glares.

"Ah sorry. Daiki did get recruited to go to another school but Daiki ended up not liking their way of basketball so he decided to come here." Ryota says. "Really I truly thought he was going to go to that school."

"Then why is the tiger here?" Shogo asks. "I thought he was staying in America for good."

"I don't know. Shintarocchi does though. You guys came together to school." Ryota smiles.

"He just said that it was the original plan to stay there but something happened and he couldn't stay. And no I don't know what that something is." Shintarō says.

"I guess Chihiro will find out something then." Shogo turns away from them.

"Hey why are you turning away? We're talking." Ryota says.

"I don't want to talk to a hyper dog and a four eyes." Shogo says as he looks through his phone.

"Rude as ever nanodayo." Shintarō sighs.

"Aww don't be like that Shogocchi." Ryota pouts.

"Look your brother hurt mine and Chihiro does not want Tetsuya having any more connections with him. You are a connection." Shogo says as his phone vibrates. He looks and sighs. "And he just did something to Tetsuya. Great." He gets up and grabs his bag.

"Wait what did he do?" Ryota asks.

"How should I know. All I know is that Tetsuya is crying and it's all your brother's fault." Shogo glares before leaving. He texts Tetsuya that he was on his way to him.

Chihiro sits at his desk as he reads his book. His teacher already finished roll call and gave them free time so he is reading his book. Chihiro felt a powerful presence watching his. He moves only his eyes to see Seijuro looking at him. Reo and Shuzo were at his sides. Chihiro quickly looks away and continues to read his novel. _'Idiot why did you make eye contact with him. Now he's going to approach you. Don't look at him. Maybe he'll leave you alone.'_ He thinks.

Reo gets up and goes to Chirhio.

"Chi-chan." He hears Reo next to him.

Chihiro ignores him.

"Chi-chan Sei-chan is calling for you." He takes his novel.

Chihiro looks up at him. "Give me my book Reo."

"Sei-chan is calling you. Come on. Don't be a loner while we're here." Reo smiles sweetly as he takes his book.

Chihiro sighs and follows him. He goes to the chair on the side of Seijuro and sits down.

Reo gives him his book.

"What do you want Seijuro?" Chihiro asks as he looks at him.

"Chihiro-san. How are you?" Seijuro smiles. "How was your summer?"

"I'm fine and my summer was fine." Chihiro glares slightly.

"That's good. How is little Tetsuya?" Seijuro asks.

"He would be better if it wasn't for your brothers fault."

"Taiga will apologize-"

"No. He will not go near Tetsuya. Neither will Daiki." He looks at Shuzo.

"I already told him I don't want him in that kind of drama already." Shuzo tells him.

"Is that so." Chihiro looks at him.

"It's impossible." Seijuro says as they look at him. "They all have the same schedule and the same class. There is no way they can avoid each other."

"No way." Chihiro says as his phone vibrates. He looks to see that Tetsuya sent his schedule. He then gets another text from Shogo.

 _They made him cry.-Shogo_

He sighs. "Great your brothers made him cry." He gets up. "I'm warning you guys now Seijuro Shuzo. If your brothers don't leave mine alone I won't hesitate to beat them up myself."

Seijuro frowns a bit. "Chihiro-san, please don't threaten the student body's and the captain of the basketball team's brothers. Everything will work out fine."

"I don't know your game Seijuro. But I'm not game piece in it." Chihiro gets his stuff and disappears.

Reo sighs as his phone vibrates as well. He looks at it. "Well I know what happened."

"What did they do?" Shuzo asks.

"Apparently Daiki-chan and Taiga-chan started to apologize to him but argue with each other. Tetsuya ended up slapping Daiki because Daiki reached for him. Atsushi yelled at them but they were still arguing with each other when he left to find Tetsuya." Reo tells them.

"I see." Seijuro sighs. "I'll have to talk to Taiga again."

"Daiki is getting harder practice. I told him to leave him alone." Shuzo growls.

"There's no point in getting mad right now." Seijuro says. "Right now we just give the Mayuzumi family space."

"Seijuro what do you know?" Shuzo looks at him.

"Me? Oh nothing." Seijuro smirks. "Nothing at all."

Tetsuya holds on to Shogo as they wait for Chihiro to get to them. Tetsuya is sobbing on Shogo's chest. Shogo holds him close.

"It will be okay Tetsuya. Chihiro will know what to do." Shogo pets his head gently. Tetsuya just nods as he holds on to him.

"Maybe it's not too late to transfer you." He says.

"I don't want to leave." He says. "This is a good school."

"Yeah surprise I made it in." He chuckles.

"You're smart Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya looks up at him.

"That's what you tell me." He smiles at him. "You're smart too you know."

"If I was I-"

"Yes yes I know this speech and you are smart Tetsuya. Looks they're assholes. You don't need them. You will rise above them and show them that you are better off without them."

"How can I do that?" Tetsuya asks.

"By starting to date someone." Chihiro says as he goes to them.

"Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya looks at him.

"What did they do?" Chihiro asks as Tetsuya explains what happened in class.

"So then I just left." Tetsuya says as he finishes.

"I see. Well good thing you hit him." Chihiro pulls them close. "Tetsuya we can move schools with you if you want."

"It's your last year here Chi-nii-san I wouldn't want you to miss out. No I want to stay." Tetsuya says.

"Okay. Today after school we'll get vanilla milkshakes." Chihiro smiles.

Tetsuya smiles slightly. "Really?"

"Yes now let's go take you to your next class." Chihiro says as Tetsuya nods. "Shogo I know Ryota is in your class. Tell him that if his brother doesn't stop bothering Tetsuya I'll kill him."

"Yes sir." Shogo smirks.

"You guys promised no violence." Tetsuya pouts slightly.

"We are only violent when you are hurt." Chihiro says.

'Liar.' Shogo and Tetsuya say in their head.

"Anyways let's go." Chihiro walks.

"Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya says as he thought of something.

"Yes?" Chihiro looks at him.

"Did...did you threaten Seijuro-san?"

"Maybe." Chihiro says.

"Woah you're really mad." Shogo says with a surprise look.

"Of course I am." Chihiro looks at him. "He should keep his brother in place."

"Like how you keep Sho-nii-san in place?" Tetsuya asks.

"Chihiro can't keep me in place." Shogo laughs as Chihiro gives him a glare. "I-i mean he does." Shogo quickly stops laughing.

Chihiro smiles too sweetly. "See told you."

"Come now. Both of you." Chihiro smiles and takes them to their second class.

Atsushi sighs as he sat in English class. He wasn't able to find Tetsuya but he found his next class so he decided to stay there and wait for Tetsuya. He remembers that Reo said to keep an eye on Daiki and Taiga but he didn't want to. He is mad at them. He see's the door open and swe the small baby blue hair come in the classroom.

"Tetsu-chin!" He calls him over.

Tetsuya looks over and goes to him. "Hello Atsushi-kun."

"I saved you your seat." Atsushi says as he points to the corner window.

"Ah thank you Atsushi-kun." Tetsuya sits down on the seat. "How long have you been waiting?" He asks.

"Not long. I tried to find you but you're really hard to find. And I remember that we have the same class so I decided to wait for you here."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Tetsuya looks at him.

"It's fine. As long as you're safe." Atsushi says giving him a vanilla candy. "Here."

"Thank you Atsushi-kun." He eats the candy.

Atsushi smiles and eats up his chips as other students started to enter the class. Daiki came in and went next to Tetsuya.

"Tetsu." He sits next to him.

Tetsuya ignores him.

"Tetsu I won't give up. I will never give up on us. So ignore me all you want I won't give up. Not until we talk at least." Daiki says.

"Nijimura-kun please you have caused enough trouble already. Please just leave me alone."

"Stop calling me that Tetsu."

"I won't call you by your name."

"Tetsu I won't stop bugging you for this class time if you don't call me by my name."

"You'll stop bugging me period if I call you by your name."

"No. Just this class time."

"No." Tetsuya looks away.

"Tetsu please. Tetsu." He makes him look at him.

Tetsuya aims to slap him again when Daiki grabs his hand.

"No. Tetsu listen to me. I love you. So you're going to listen to what I say."

"Nijimura-kun let me go now before I get my brothers." Tetsuya looks at him with a little fear.

"Tetsu I won't ever let go." Daiki says before he felt his arm getting squeeze.

Atsushi glares at him. "Let him go now. Or else Tetsu-chin's brothers aren't the only ones who are going to hurt you."

Daiki let's go as Tetsuya pulls his arm close.

"Good now leave him alone." Atsushi sits down in front of Tetsuya.

Taiga comes in to see Daiki rubbing his arm. He sits next to Atsushi.

"Did something happen?" Taiga asks.

"None of your business." Daiki glares.

Tetsuya quickly texts his brothers what just happened as the teacher comes in. He puts his phone away and looks down. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

A/N:

Me: And here is the chapter I promised! In my time it is still thanksgiving so I'm still on time.

Youta: Still you finally you've decided to updated.

Me: Shh! School is hard!

Emiko: But we are sticking to this schedule. Hopefully.

Me: I will stick to this schedule. It is just a matter of managing myself. Though knowing me I'll probably rush one.

Youta: At least you are back.

Me: Yes I am! And to continue Thanksgiving not only did I update both of my Kuroko no Basket stories I'm uploading a new story called The Tiger and The Shadow. So check it out if you have the time.

Emiko: Also Etsuko made a poll on which anime show should she do a fanction for next year.

Youta: So vote and all if you want. It would be nice.

Emiko: See even Youta is excited about it. We get to explore a new anime to do a story on!

Me: I have an idea for each anime on the list I just can't decide on which to do first. So by voting you'll be helping me out! The polls will close on December 30th, I'll announce the anime on December 31st, and on January 1st I'll have the new story up.

Youta: And we'll probably get better at uploading more stories more often.

Me: Well this is getting kinda long and I know you all want to sleep or do something else.

Emiko: Sooo….

Youta: Please favorite, follow, and review. We want to hear your thoughts.

Me: Thank you for your time! Have a great day!

All: AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	5. Chapter 3 Anger

**Chapter 3**

Tetsuya sighs as he looks at the clock. Math was about to end and he is pretty sure he saw Shogo's hair in the hallway.

"Tetsu-chin do you get this?" Atsushi asks.

"Yeah. I can explain it to you if you want." Tetsuya says looking at him.

Atsushi nods and smiles as Tetsuya helps him out with the work.

"Oi Tetsu, explain this to me too yeah?" Daiki looks at them.

Tetsuya ignores him and continues to help Atsushi.

"Oi Tetsu." Daiki was about to reach him when Atsushi glares at him.

"Don't you dare." Atsushi says with a glare.

Daiki glares back. "Mind your own business." He grabs Tetsuya's hand.

"Nijimura-kun please let me go before I yell for Sho-nii-san. He's right out that door and won't hesitate to punch you." Tetsuya says.

"You won't scream and we are going to talk after class."

"Never." Tetsuya tries to pull his arm away.

"Then I'll never let you go. Simple. I told you Tetsu I love you and I'll never give up on us." Daiki says.

"That's enough." Taiga says.

Tetsuya looks at Taiga a bit surprised.

"What did you say?" Daiki growls.

"You heard me. That's enough. Leave him alone." Taiga says.

"Hell no." Daiki glares.

"Nijimura-kun please let go. The bell is about to ring and my brothers will be waiting for me."

"The only way I'll let you go is if you talk to me alone." Daiki says.

"Good luck with that. Sho-nii-san would never let me go." Tetsuya says as he pulls.

"We'll sneak away simple." He smirks. "Think I don't know how to dodge him? He's the easiest to spot."

"Oi Daiki that's enough. I want to make up with Tetsuya too but even I know not to push his brother." Taiga says.

"That's because you're chicken Taiga. Pack your things Tetsu." He says.

"Not if you keep holding my arm." Tetsuya glares.

Daiki let's go and puts his stuff away quickly.

Tetsuya puts his stuff away slowly hoping his brother would come in right at the bell. Daiki notices this and grabs Tetsuya's things and puts them away. He grabs his arm again.

Atsushi glares. "Stop it Daiki-chin. Or else imma crush you."

"You won't if unless Tetsu tells you too." Daiki smirks. "And we both know he won't." He stands up making Tetsuya stand with him. Tetsuya looks at the doors and hoped Shogo would see him.

Taiga notices this as his eyes widen. "Oi Daiki his brother is already outside. He'll be waiting for him and if he see you holding him he's going to lose it." Taiga says.

"Mind your own business Taiga." He says as the bells ring. "Let's go Tetsu." He drags him along. Tetsuya tries to pull away but Daiki just held him close. He waits for students to go out before he goes through the backdoor only to see Shogo waiting for him there. Shogo glare at him before he notices Daiki is holding Tetsuya's arm.

"Let go of him now." Shogo growls.

"No." Daiki says.

"Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya tries to go to him but Daiki holds him.

"I'm going to borrow him for a bit." Daiki says as he walks Tetsuya out of the classroom a bit. Taiga and Atsushi came out to see Shogo making a fist.

"I'm sick of your shit Daiki. Let him go before I punch you." Shogo growls.

"You wouldn't punch me." He puts Tetsuya in front of him. "Not while I have him."

"Tetsuya knows how to duck besides I can just hit your face." Shogo smirks as he was going to punch him.

"Stop!" Ryota got in front of Daiki and Tetsuya. Shogo stopped himself and glared.

"Out of the way Ryota!" Shogo glares. "I told you I'd kill him if he touches my brother."

"Look violence isn't the answer to this." Ryota says. "But Daikichii let go of Tetsuyachii."

"I won't. I need to talk to him." Daiki says.

"No you don't. We told you no." Ryota says taking Tetsuya away. Daiki growls as Tetsuya goes to Shogo and hugs him.

Shogo holds Tetsuya and glares at them. "Doesn't mean Chihiro won't kill him."

"He won't because his brother is coming for him." Shintaro says.

"Oh yeah?" Shogo smirks. "He's not here yet so I can beat Daiki up before they get here."

"I won't let you Shogochii." Ryota says. "As much as I agree with you I won't let you hurt my little brother."

"Oh but it's okay that he hurts mine?" He growls.

"I didn't say that." Ryota says.

"Yes you did." Shogo glares. "And I won't hesitate to beat you up either so step aside." He growls before a hand went to his shoulder.

He looks to see Chihiro.

"Chihiro." Shogo says.

"What happened?" Chihiro asks as he notices Tetsuya shaking.

"The asshole was trying to take Tetsuya away." Shogo says as Chihiro looks at Daiki who glares.

Chihiro walks up to Ryota and Daiki. Chihiro glances at Ryota. "Move."

Ryota stands his ground before getting pushed away. Daiki growls and was about to punch Chihiro but Chihiro punchs Daiki in the gut. Daiki gasped as he falls down.

"Stay the fuck away from my little brother shithead." Chihiro growls.

"Bastard." Daiki glares as he coughs.

"Daikichii!" Ryota goes to him and glares at Chihiro. "You didn't need to hit him that hard!"

"Keep defending him and you'll get one too." Chihiro glares.

"That is enough." They hear Seijuro say as he, Shuzo, and Reo walk up to them. "Chihiro-san hitting an underclassmen is unacceptable."

Chihiro rolls his eyes and goes to his brothers. "I warned you Seijuro. If either of them hurt my little brother. They were going to get beat up."

"What happened?" Shuzo asked.

"Your shithead brother was trying to take mine away. Simple. I told you all keep them away from my brothers. I won't hesitate to hit them again." Chihiro growls.

"You could have waited until we got here!" Shuzo growls.

"Then I wouldn't be able to hit them." He smirks.

"Chi-nii-san please I want to go home. I want to change schools." Tetsuya whimpers.

Daiki's and Taiga's eyes widen. "No!"

"Tetsu-chin." Atsushi looks at him sadly.

Chihiro sighed. "Alright. Let's go home. You've had enough." He glared at them. "Don't ever come near us again."

"Chi-chan this isn't the way. Plus many good schools will not be accepting transfers for a few weeks. He'll miss out on a lot. That's going to affect his education." Reo says.

"Then don't come near us. Simple. We'll all be leaving in a few weeks." Chihiro says.

"This isn't the way Chihiro-san. What needs to happen is for them to talk calmly." Seijuro says.

"Does he look calm?!" Chihiro growls as he shows the shaking Tetsuya. "I don't think you realize how much pain your brother and that shithead caused to my brother. You did have to spend days and nights trying to tell your brother that he didn't do anything wrong. That it wasn't his fault! No. You only saw how it affected yours and by the looks of it, he didn't suffer."

Taiga looks down before going to Chihiro.

"Taiga." Seijuro says sternly trying to make him stop but Taiga ignores him and stands in front of him.

"I know apologizing won't help. I know what we did to Tetsuya is wrong. I know that I hurt my best friend to the point where he is scared right now. I don't know what Daiki was going through but I do know what I was when Tetsuya disappeared. I hated myself and I knew no matter what I did Tetsuya would never forgive me. I came back because I wanted to tell him this. I wanted to explain what I did and how I fucking deserve being ignored and hated. I don't blame you for wanting to hit me Chihiro-san. I know you and Shogo must have been hurt when we hurt Tetsuya. I know it won't help the way you feel but I apologize." He bows. "I am so sorry."

Chihiro looks a bit surprise as Shogo was too.

"Taiga-kun." Tetsuya whispers.

Taiga looks up at Tetsuya. "I'm so sorry Tetsuya."

Daiki growls and walks away.

"Daikichii." Ryota says following him.

"Daiki! Ryota!" Shuzo goes after them.

Reo sighs. "Poor Shuzo-chan."

Taiga and Tetsuya look at each other. Tetsuya looks away. "Chi-nii-san Sho-nii-san I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat." Chihiro says. "Come on."

"Tetsu-chin." Atsushi says.

Tetsuya looks at him as Atsushi gives him vanilla candy.

"See you in the next class?" He asks as Tetsuya nods.

Atsushi smiles before going to Reo and Shintaro.

Tetsuya looks at Taiga one last time before Chihiro and Shogo took him to eat.

Taiga has a slight smile. _'He said my name.'_

"Taiga." He hears Seijuro voice. Taiga gulps. He just realized that he ignored Seijuro. He turns and gives him a cheeky smile.

"I can explain-"

"You did well." He says. Taiga looks at him surprised.

"Um thanks." He says.

"Come let's go eat. You must be hungry." Seijuro smirks as he starts to walk. Reo and Shintaro follow him.

"Hey Atsushi." Taiga says walking with him. "Is he really that mad at us?"

"Yeah." Atsushi says. "But you said sorry and Tetsu-chin forgives easily once you say sorry. Give him time."

Taiga smiles and nods as they go to lunch.

Daiki kicks the basketball as he growls.

"Daikichii!" Ryota yells at him. "Calm down!"

"How do you want me to be calm when the one that I love hates me?!" Daiki yells.

"Daikichii if you just apolog-"

"HOW?!" He yells at him.

"First you have to calm down." Ryota says gently. "Tetsuyachii is a calm person. If you keep barging at him wit force he's never going to listen to you."

"He should! Damn it all! I was going to explain! I was going to tell him how fucking sorry I am and how I want him back!"

"Daikichii its not that simple. You really hurt him."

"Don't you think I don't know that! I hate that I did! It's Taiga's fault!" Daiki yells.

"Daiki don't blame others. You hurt him." Shuzo says walking in.

"Of course it's his fault."

"Daiki we both know you are at fault too. It wasn't just Taiga and it wasn't just you. It was both of you and Taiga is the only one who has apologized calmly."

"How can I be calm!"

"By clearing your head." He smacks his head. "And think about how you did wrong."

Daiki glares.

"You think Tetsuya wants to forgive someone who's hot headed and isn't letting him tell his feelings. Daiki you are pushing him around and telling him what to do. Tetsuya isn't a dog to order around, he's a person and you need to start to learn how to respect that and apologize in his own terms. Not yours." Shuzo says.

"How?" Daiki asks.

"First apologize. He won't answer you but apologize. Then leave him alone." Shuzo says.

"I can't just apologize I have to explain it to him."

"He will approach you. If not then leave him be."

"But-"

"Daiki. I know it hurts but you have to let him go."

"No." He glares.

"No?" Shuzo raises an eyebrow.

"I won't give up on Tetsu. No. Never." He growls.

"Daikichii." Ryota says gently. "Don't do this."

"Stay out of it! Both of you!" Daiki glares and starts to walk away.

"Daiki!" Shuzo yells but Daiki walks away and slams the door shut.

Shuzo sighs.

"What do we do Shuzo-niichii?" Ryota asks.

"Let him cool off." Shuzo sighs.

Ryota nods as he takes out their lunches. "Daikichii will be hungry."

"Let him." Shuzo takes his lunch and sits down.

Ryota looks down as he sits down. _'What are we going to do?'_

A/N:

Me: And here is the update! Since college is out for winter I get to update more and I will be doing winter classes so I should be updating regularly.

Youta: Unless you forget.

Emiko: Or have finals.

Me: I'll let you know when I can't update.

Emiko: Since the holidays are coming, we celebrate Christmas, are you thinking about doing something special?

Me: Maybe. I should have time but I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I'll do it for this story maybe another. Who knows?

Youta: We know. We know if you are or aren't.

Me: I never know!

Emiko: Either way the regular updates should be fine and unless we state otherwise it should be regularly.

Youta: Unless we forget.

Me: Hopefully not. So to end this if you haven't voted on the poll it will be on my page. It's to decide which anime I should do a fanfic for next year.

Emiko: Currently when this chapter was posted Assassination Classroom is in first place, Fairy Tail is in second, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn is in third.

Youta: We also added another option called other. That option is if enough people want other then you'll have to message us which anime you'd like to see. If 5 of you message us the same anime then we will added on the poll.

Me: If other wins the poll then we will either do another poll with the suggestions you guys gave us or we will decide which anime to do.

Emiko: and I think this is enough talking. So please favorite, follow, and review!

All: We hope you have a great winter break and have a happy holiday!


End file.
